Blood Struck
by cookiez321
Summary: Percy Jackson was looking for someone to feed on. It was a late night when he over heard a couple arguing. He thought that she'd be good enough to drink from, but instead felt a need to protect her. Little did he know her mother was a very power vampire,
1. Chapter 1

**Hello PJO Fan's! This is a supernatural story about Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the gang. They don't know each other yet, except Thalia, Nico and Percy. Anyway have fun reading, I hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 _Summary:_

 _Percy Jackson was looking for someone to feed on. It was a late night when he over heard a couple arguing. He thought that she'd be good enough to drink from, but instead felt a need to protect her. Little did he know her mother was a very power vampire, but also that Annabeth is his arranged wife! Now he has to deal with love, people hunting the supernatural down and fishermen? Percabeth, with some Thalico and other couples._

 ** _Chapter 1: To Feast Or Not To Feast?_**

The wind whipped around the figure, the moonlight lighting up his pale face. His jet black messy hair waved in the wind as he trudged across the vibrant grass in a Manhattan park. The red tint of hunger and his sea green eye color mixed, very soon they'd be completely red, or back to natural color of sea green if he drank the blood of a human. He smelt two people one woman and one man. The woman's blood boiled in anger and frustration, while the man was calm. He hid behind a tree and watch the interaction of the couple.

"You've cheated on me four times, Luke! Four times!" The blonde princesses curled haired girl shouted in aggravation. "I can't take it! I feel so disgusted that I even stayed with you! I trusted you, you begged me to give you a chance and I gave you three!"

"Annabeth, listen! You don't give out, I'm almost eighteen. Your only a few weeks off an swell." His tone was annoyed. "I'm at that age where I want to do something- something more than this."

The dark figure had had enough, he could feel the sadness radiating off her. He took one step from behind the tree just in time to see the man aggressively grab her wrist and slowly raise a firm hand that would come down to slap her fragile face. He sprinted down the hill and just a split second before it hit her face he caught it. The woman's eyes were closed, but slowly she felt the strong hand grabbing her wrist fade away. She opened her eyes to see a jet black haired male stood in front of her, his hand grabbing the wrist, of her now, ex-boyfriend.

"I think you should leave." His voice growled in demand. "Before you get hurt." He shoved the sandy blonde haired male backwards, and he clumsily stumbled and walk away.

He turned slowly to face the girl named Annabeth and studied her closely. Her eyes were stormy grey, somewhat like the vampire, Athena. Her curled princess blonde hair was the same an swell. He began to think about age. _He said she was almost eighteen, maybe she's not come of age._ He looked closely at her again and notice she resembled the smartest vampire alive a lot.

The girl had studied over her rescuer. His eyes were mixing with red and sea green at the moment, she classed it off as if some vain had popped in his eye creating the redness. His jet black hair was messy and his skin was pale. She stared at him a but longer before breaking the silence.

"Normal people wouldn't do that." He smirked at that, like some inside joke. "So what do you want?" He let out a small chuckle and gave a small smile.

"I'm a vampire." He said, gears in her head turned. _My mother told me not to tell anyone before she left. He must be joking._ "And I want to suck your blood?" He laughed a little again before continuing. "You look like you've had a rough night, I'll walk you home."

"I don't even know your name." She stated her arms across her chest. "How do I know your not a rapist."

"Simple, you don't." He smirked. "My names Percy Jackson, pleasure to meet you, Annabeth." He held out her hand and she shook it, their hands lingered in each others grips longer then it should have. When they broke apart she told him her address and started walking together.

"So Annabeth, what are your parents like?" He said smiling, she looked at him quizzically. "They may think I'm a new boyfriend, or your bodyguard. I'm fine with either one."

She laughed, a cute little stiffed laugh, and then replied. "I have my father, and a stepmother. Both are pretty nice." He nodded at her to go on. "I keep in touch with my real mother, it's just hard. Her... job, causes her to spend time away."

"That's the same for my father. He's a very... influential man." He paused and smiled. "My mother bakes the best blue food."

He grabbed a bottle from his pocket and drank. The red in his eyes dispersed into tiny fragments, then no more. They walked another five minutes before they reached her house. The door opened and there stood a familiar man to Percy Jackson.

"Dr. Fredric!" His eyes were wide, this was the man he went to see about his blood problems. This man was his blood supplier. "So this is Athe..." He trailed off in thought then his eyes snapped up. "I'll see you around Annabeth. Mr. Chase."

Annabeth stared at her father. "So he's a vampire? He seems nice." She knew all about them considering she was about to come of age.

"Nice, but very dangerous." He closed the door. "Very dangerous in deed, especially at this time of year. Your blood scent is very strong, either he wants to drain you or protect you."

"He said he wanted to drink my blood, but he didn't and I felt oddly connected to him." She looked at her father.

"Lets hope you don't see him till after your birthday, but if you do-" He paused. "Tell him everything, that boy will protect you."

"He doesn't look that strong, he probably can't take me to camp half blood." She said stating what she had saw with her own eyes.

"His father is Posiden." He stopped. "He is your arranged husband."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to write up all my ideas and post them maybe two every week. I really don't know. I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Supernatural. I'm going to change the name when I get a better one. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Percy's POV: Beginning of day...**

I woke up, my dry, blood deprive throat, desperate for blood. Not any type of blood, no, her sweet, fantasizing blood. My body called out for hers, and her alone. I reached my hand out into the dim light room, paler than it was before I met her. I sat up from the bed, memories of last night flooding my brain. Her face, her voice, even her hair was etched into my memory. It would be a long time before I would want anything else, anything else, but her. I walked to the mirror and studied myself carefully.

My eyes were fully blood red, no hint of sea green left in them. This rarely happened, considering I drank blood everyday. My hair was even messier from the rough night of sleeping, but I barely slept because she was imprinted into my brain. It wasn't nightmares, it was more of I wanted to see her again, hear her voice again. I grabbed my phone, _Thank gods, Nico and Thalia have been alive longer then I have._

I pressed call and the phone started ringing.

"Hey, kelp head!" Thalia said down the phone, I could tell she was smirking. "What 'cha need?"

"Hi, pine-cone face!" I laugh. "Come round; bring blood."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed. "Be there in five."

The phone went dead. I placed it on the bedside table and pulled out some clothes. A plain white top, black jeans and some black Nike Air Force. I felt a whip of wind hit my face and didn't even look to the bed where the intruders were sitting.

"Hey Thals, Hey Nic's." I say, boredom tainting my voice. I look over and see the two black haired intruders.

Thalia had black hair and electric blue eyes, her face was pale, but not as pale as mine right now. She looked eighteen, but, in actual fact, she was around thirty-seven years old. Her black hair fell just above the shoulders, just above where her jacket was. She was quite scary, I don't know how Nico could date her, let alone be with her twenty-four-seven. Nico also had black hair, his was more wavy and he was pretty short. His eyes were a kind of dark brown and he had a death aura surrounding him, most times. He could be pretty scary when he wanted to be, last time some guy hit on Thalia, I think he ended up in the hospital.

"Hey Perce." They reply.

"Its that time of year, you need more blood and your very pale." Thalia smirked. "Could it be that the Perseus Jackson, has found a Blood Mate?"

"She's coming of age." I growled. "Vampires will swarm her, they'll try to get her."

"Then why are you here?" Nico stated. "Its twelve fucking o'clock Perce! You just gave them a chance!"

I looked up at the clock and saw he was right. They'd get to her by now, and I'm going to be rash.

"I'm gonna' mark her." I said as I used my super speed and flew out the door.

 **Annabeth's POV: Beginning of day...**

I woke up around nine o'clock, the morning sun shinning on my face, blinding me when I open my eyes. Urgh, morning. I let out a heavy, deep sigh as I dragged myself off my comfy, warm bed. Memories of last night flooded into my head, I blushed as I thought about Percy. I threw on some skinny jeans and a loose white top that hung off my left shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"Morning dad." I yawn, stretching my arms above my head. "Anything new to tell me?"

"I contacted your mother." He frowned. "According to her Percy, the boy from last night, has decided to make you his Blood Mate. His attraction towards will cause him to be with you whenever he can." He paused for a moment and took in a breath of fresh air. "You'll feel the same when you turn, but other vampires will still try to, quote, 'mate you', unquote."

"I guess that why I felt connected to him." I sigh and blush thinking about him. "Oh, I'm going out today with my friends."

"Will Luke be there?" He asked his eyebrows scrunched together. I nodded slowly. "Then you'll see Perseus. He probably knows everything by now, but still, when you get a chance-."

Just then the doorbell rung, I looked at my father and nodded in understanding. I open the door to be greeted by Rebecca, Charlotte and Chloe.

"Hey!" I said happily. "Lets go!"

"Sure!" They chorused.

Rebecca had long brown hair and light blue eyes, she was only one I told last night about Luke trying to hit me, but everyone knew we broke up. Charlotte had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was quite, but when she got excited, you can't shut her up. Chloe also had blonde hair and blue eyes, her was tied in messy bun. She was crazy, she was the one I went shopping with, we ran mad in the store.

We reached our spot where the boys already were and sat down next to them. Our spot was on the tallest hill in the park, you could see everything. It was also the spot where I met Percy.

I looked around and saw everyone looking awkwardly at the ground. I let out a long sigh.

"It's fine, I don't feel anything for Luke, but we aren't friends." I sent a death glare to him, he just glared back.

"So wheres your little hero?" Luke spat. "Did he walk you home? Did he kiss you goodnight?"

I glared even more at him. "Yes, he walked me home Luke. Even my father knows him, said he was better than you." That was a lie, I know, bad Annabeth. But, I could tell my dad thought it. He was an open book.

Rebecca nudged me in the side and pointed to the bottom of the hill. Stood at the bottom was a brown haired boy with golden eyes. I could tell he was a vampire, and from what my father told me, Percy wasn't far behind him. He walked up to the hill and stood two steps away from me.

"I just had to tell you." He paused and looked at me. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I decided to play dumb, until I see Percy. Weird to think he's my fiance. "You must have not seen many girls." I giggle playing the dumb blonde card.

"Its the truth." He smirked. "Maybe you wanna-." He was cut off by a annoyed voice. His hand went to touch my cheek.

"Back. Off." A voice growled. I felt a whip of air and no longer felt the touch of his hand.

"Move, Jackson." The stranger replied. "I don't care who your dad is, she's mine."

"I bet you care who her mother is." The voice who I knew belonged to Percy growled. "She wouldn't be happy, Pete."

"Fuck off, Percy!" The man named Pete growled.

"Back. Off." Percy said one more time, his voice more threatening by the second. "I won't say it again."

"Fuck you." Pete spat before he walked off down the hill. Percy pulled out a bottle and drank all of it, blood.

"Give me some." I demanded. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Your instincts kicking in already." He smiled. "Okay, but you have to come with me for a minute."

He dragged me off behind a tree and pushed me against it. He thrust the bottle in my hand and started kissing my neck. He then hovered above one spot and quickly plunged his fangs in and out.

"Mine." He growled. My hand flew to my neck, he marked me. I quickly drank some of the blood, I could have small amounts, but not a lot.

"You just marked me!" I shouted. "Jackass!"

I moved from the tree and slowly back towards my friends, he followed.

"Why are you following me?" He smiled and I blushed a little.

"Your mine, I can't go without you for more then a day." He jogged up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Plus we're getting married." He intertwined our fingers and we walked up the hill. "Luke." He growled.

"Oh so he does know my name." Luke spat again. "You replaced me fast, Annie." I shivered in disgust, I hate that name.

"Technically, you were temporally." Percy smirked. "I'm her-" I slapped my hand over his mouth. He laughed against my hand, he pulled away shortly afterwards. "I'm going to my cousin and her boyfriend down there." He pointed. He then pointed to Luke. "He try's anything; he's dead." He walked down to a girl with electric blue eyes. A brown eyed boy then jumped on his back.

"Check you out Kelp Head!" The girl yelled, laughing her ass off. "You finally got a girlfriend."

"Yay, Percy!" The boy shouted.

"That's Percy guys, he's met my real mother." I said quietly. "We we're in a relationship before we were even born." Everyone looked at me. "His father and my mother arranged for us to marry, I just met him yesterday, and heard I'd marry yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Have fun reading this chapter! I don't really like rambling at the beginning anymore. Takes up too much time. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up with about a thousand texts in the morning, most of the about Luke. They seemed to have completely forgotten I had a fiance; I really couldn't be bothered to repeat myself. Today I was going back into college, I didn't see why they didn't close it on Friday, apparently it wasn't suitable time to close down the facility's.

I grouchily stomped to the mirror, brushing my blonde-brown hair before tying it up in a pony tail. "How could they even forget that easily?" I mumbled to no one, but someone replied.

"How could they forget what so easily?" I jumped halfway across the room and stared at the sea green eyed intruder. "Our marriage?"

"Just because were getting married, and you marked me, doesn't mean you can waltz in like you own the place." I pointed while lecturing him. He simply chuckled it off.

"It gives me all the right to actually." He chuckled smirking. "And forget the marriage, I'll propose when I want to."

I stared at him shocked, speechless that he'd defy our parents like that. "Do you have any idea what you just said?" I asked quizzically, disbelief written on my face.

"Yes, I just said screw our parents." He paused and stared deeply into my eyes. "We make our own destiny, I don't follow a future that is laid out for me."

I smirked slightly. "Couldn't have said it better myself." He looked at me closely now, staring at my bag and clothes.

"School?" He asked slightly confused. I smiled at his observation.

"I'm almost eighteen." I giggled. _Annabeth Chase does not giggle._ I thought. "I go college, it ends today though."

"Are you planning on going university?" Percy asked. "I would have, I have a lot of money. But by law, I'm meant to be twenty."

"Wait your three years older than me?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Two and a bit." He smiled. "I turned twenty a month ago." He looked at me a little then smiled. "Let me take you to college. Your gonna' be late."

He quickly grabbed my arm and threw me over his shoulder before jumping out the window. He used his super speed and navigated a safe and hidden way. He stopped in an alley way about two streets away from the school. He put his hand on the small of my back and lead me out. He put his mouth against my ear.

"You've hear of the Achilles Curse, right." I nodded my head slowly think about the curse. "My Achilles Heel is right where my hand is, but on my back." He whispered, his hot breath hitting my neck. "Any where else and I literally feel nothing." I smirked like a little child.

"I want to try later." He laughed as we came to the school gates. "Please, Percy. Please." I begged.

"Okay, okay." He gave me a goofy grin, then his head shot up. I saw my friends and Luke. They remembered him, just not the fiance or anything that relates us part.

"Morning, Annabeth." Rebecca said, then blushed when she saw Percy. "Morning Percy." His eyes were distant though and I saw a red haired, freckled girl coming towards us.

"Rachel." Percy growled, his voice low and husky now. "Nice to see you."

"You too!" She screamed. "What's it been since we broke up, one week-"

"Two years, you dumbass." He said lowly. "Still slutting it up on boys are you?"

"You know you love me really." She said flirting with him. I felt and arm snake round my waist.

"Later Annabeth." He kissed the top on my head. "I'll pick you up at..." He trailed off and I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain." I laugh. "Three o'clock."

"Till then." He walked away, pulling his jacket hood up. His hand backwards waving goodbye.

 _What a Seaweed Brain..._

 **2:30 PM**

I took notes on the Architecture lesson I was in right now , when we had a... Guest, should you call it that.

"Mom!" I yell, chocking on the water I had just drunk. She smiled at me, then ushered me out.

She grabbed my face and gently pulled it too the side. "He marked you?" She asked, no expression on her face.

"Well, it was against my will." I shrugged. "It didn't hurt though."

"No wonder you've wanted more blood." She let out a deep breath. "Listen here, your going to call him, stay at his house until your birthday. As much as I don't like this, he'll help with the effects."

"Wait what effects?!" I whisper-yelled. "What are you talking about?!"

"The vampire surrounding you are causing an early coming of age dear." She held out her own phone. "Go on call him."

I took the phone and dialed the number he gave me yesterday after he walked me home. "Hey, Percy." I sighed.

"Hey, whats up?" His voice instantly became aware. "Are you okay? No one's hurt you, right?"

"No." I say smiling at his worried tone. "My mother said my coming of age is early because of all the vampires surrounding me."

"Wait..." He paused. "There's more than just Nico, Thals and I?"

"Yeah." I say. "There's Piper, Calypso, Jason, Leo, Selena and plenty of others. Anyway, we're off topic, pick me up please."

"On my way beauts." He chuckled. "Your mothers there isn't she?"

"Yep." I said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Be right there." The phone call the ended.

"Do you have a problem with Percy?" I asked.

"Him and his father, stupid sea spawn." She grumbled. "Your getting married to stop our mass vampire war."

"Right." I dragged out the word. "I knew that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Took so long to update to windows ten! Have fun reading this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 **Percy's POV:**

After getting the phone call from Annabeth I said goodbye to the fisherman. It would be a long story to explain, and as it happens, I have time to explain.

 _Flashback~_

 _It took me around two minutes to travel three miles. I had to go pick up my new car, a sleek, black Mercedes. As it happens the car was with the fisherman by a lake, a little out of town. I had just sped down there to pick it up, but there he was in all his godliness. Poseidon, my vampire father. I was shocked, he was always busy, but now he had picked up my car for me. He wasn't alone though, my younger brother Tyson was there. He was the biggest vampire flirt I have ever met, he always tried to piss me off. When he wasn't the biggest player in the world, he was actually quite a good brother._

 _I casually walked up to them, my father fishing and Tyson, trying to bound with him._

 _"Good morning, dad, Tyson." I said, casually sitting down on the grass next to my dad. "Had a good day.?_

 _"My boy!" My father shouted, more enthusiastically then me. "I've had an excellent day! You marked a daughter of Athena, you've got guts!"_

 _"Yeah, but he can't get girls faster then me." Tyson mumbled. "He's not better then me."_

 _"No, I am, Tyson." I smirked. "I don't sleep with every girl I see._

 _He lunged at me, this was the biggest mistake of his life. His arms were flailing around as he tried to make contact to my face, with his fist. I grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back, our father watched on in amusement. He kicked, he pinched, he even tried to bite me. It had no effect, much to his dismay. It was all thanks to my Achilles Heel, thank god he didn't know where my weak point was. He eventually broke out and went to round house kick me in the head, I blocked the fatal attack with my forearm, then threw a punch to his stomach. He stumbled backward then landed on his backside, curled in, grovelling in pain._

 _Our father clapped, his deep laugh breaking the tense silence. "You never cease to amaze me, Percy!" He clapped a hand on my back. "Swear on the river Styx you won't use it on a human."_

 _"I haven't so far; I don't plan to either." I mumbled sitting down. Poseidon then spoke again._

 _"Tyson's coming to live with you." He looked down, his eyes then connected with mine. "But I also understand Annabeth is too, her mother told me not moments ago. She's going to speak with her now. I have made Tyson promise not to make a move on your Blood Mate, but also your Fiancée. Remember Percy, you have power others don't, you also have Riptide."_

 _I nodded at him, then my eyes bore into Tyson's. "I might not have asked her to date me yet, but I swear on the River Styx, I'll hurt you if you hurt her." I then took a deep breath. "Go move your stuff in, I'll go pick up Annabeth in the car."_

 _End of flashback~_

Then the phone call came, Annabeth would be living with me, although I already knew. I pulled into the school gates and parked in the lot. I waited a while then Athena came out, without Annabeth.

"Perseus." Athena, stood tall. Her hair flowing in the wind. "You sea spawn."

"Nice to see you too, Ma'am." I sighed. "I hope your in good health?"

"Yes." She stated plainly. "How are you, boy?"

"I'm twenty, Ma'am." I swear, by now, I would have called her something unholy. "I'm good, my mood has changed since I met your daughter."

"She will put you in line." She spat. Really? What have I don't to offend her?

"Why do you detests me so much?" I asked, in the most not offending tone I could muster. "Is it because my father?"

"Your father and I fought for Athens, I won." She smirked proudly. "He holds a grudge."

"That, and you said something to offend him, didn't you?" I chuckled lightly at her shocked expression.

"I insulted him and the sea." She then glared at me. "Then he decided it was time to have you with his turned wife, Sally. A boy of the big three would be powerful, he could use you as a pawn in war. I then threw more insults at his stupidity, he knew I would have a child with my husband, Fredric and we used you two as a truce. Your marriage was born."

"I'll never forgive you for using Annabeth as a pawn." I said. "I don't mind using me, but she's smart. She deserves better and should choose her own husband."

"She would have still chosen one that sea spawns children." She grumbled. "Goodbye, sea spawn. Try not to accidently die."

"It probably won't be accidental." I mumble under my breath. As soon as I mumbled that, a strong wind blew and Athena had left.

Annabeth was walking out the school, a strange person following her. They seemed to be in a heated discussion.

"How could you get it wrong!" She yelled in surprise. "You carry the left over digits on, times by 3, then square root the number you have left. Add it to you original answer and bam! You have the answer!"

"Not everyone's as smart as you, you know." The boy had brown hair mixed with a little ginger and his eyes were a deep brown. He looked like he had no muscle, just a scrawny kid. "So- U-um... Do you wanna' go out some-." No way was he gonna' ask out _MY_ Annabeth.

"Hello, Beautiful." I said wrapping my arm around her neck. "Who's your friend?" I growl.

Annabeth just laughed.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I couldn't help but laugh, he was getting protective over me. It was kind of cute.

"This is Ben." I said pointing to the brown eyed man in questioning. "This is Percy, Percy he's like me, he's coming of age."

"That doesn't mean I trust him around my Blood Mate." Percy growled. "He was just about to ask you out."

"It's not like you've asked me out yet." I said under my breath, Percy must have caught it because he frowned.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ben whimpered shaking his head. "W-we have to study right?"

"Oh yeah!" I blinked. I turned to Percy and pouted like a seven year old. "Can he please come over Percy? Please?" I dragged out please for the longest time in the sentence.

"Listen, my brothers moving in." He said putting his hand behind his head. "It's going to be noisy; we fight all the time, like... Full on fight, fight." He looked at my face one more time and sighed in defeat. "I have to put you room together too, so work in the living room."

 _Time skip: 'cause I'm lazy and car rides are boring..._

We reached a massive house, not a mansion but a pretty big house. A large boy outside, looking pretty pissed.

"You thought I'd give you the key to my house!" Percy wheezed through his laughs. "Wow, Tyson! Just, wow!"

The boy named Tyson charged at Percy, who simple side stepped and tripped him over.

"I hate you." Tyson grumbled. Percy simple glared. I'd never seen him glare, it sent shivers down my spine.

"Wanna' sleep outside?" Percy raised an eyebrow while asking. Tyson glared. "That's what I thought. Now, sort out your room. Annabeth's is the one next to mine."

Tyson walked past grumbling profanities under his breath to his godly parent. Something about 'Having Percy'. I walked past Percy and into the living room placing my bag and books down on the mahogany, living room, low table.

"Make yourself at home." Percy smirked. "You do live here now."

"Thanks." I smiled. "Love ya, Perce."

"Love ya too, Annie." He laughed running off, knowing how much I hate that name.

 _If he only knew how true that was..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hyped on Haribo's, please don't mind me. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 **Percy's POV:**

It's kind of hard to sleep when your Blood Mate, slash, fiancée is sleeping in a room next to, which is connected by a bathroom. What makes it even worse is she was talking on Skype, she was arranging something, maybe a get together or something, it really doesn't matter. Why it makes it worse is that I could hear a few male voices, jealousy is a very strong emotion, especially for a vampire. I respect her privacy though, as she does mine, but control and patience are not my strongest characteristics. So, later when I heard the phone call end, I did a very Edward Cullen thing to do. I stood in the corner of the room as she lay down to sleep.

"Dumbass." Annabeth mumbles. "I can't sleep." She twist and turned in her not-so-real-sleep before sitting upwards. "I was awake the whole time you were in here."

"I know." I said briefly. "It was short and sweet." I paused and furrowed my eyebrows. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Because your a Seaweed Brain..." She trailed off and blushed. "It's kind of weird, you know. Sleeping in a boys house."

I chuckled lightly. "First off, I'm a man. Second, you can be cute without even realizing it." I give her my signature, my award winning, grin. "What can I do to make your more comfortable?"

"Just um..." She blushed even more deeply. "S-stay here. Just until I fall asleep."

I walked around to the right side of her bed and sat down next to her. I grab her hand and give a small smile at her. "Guardian angle it is then."

She lay down, her blonde hair, which is in a pony tail, spreading over her grey pillow. Some hair was in her face so I moved it out of her face and stare down at her, she was magnificent, I couldn't thank Athena enough for bringing her into the world. Annabeth's hand squeeze mine as if to say don't try anything. I simple smile, then give a reassuring squeeze back. Soon enough her breathing became light and she was in a deep slumber. I kissed her forehead and slowly remove my hand from hers. Her hand twitched at the loss of my heat. I look at her once again before going into my room and start trying to sleep, with the sound of my rapidly beating heart...

 **Time skip to morning~~~**

The alarm clocked buzzed and ringed and chimed. I slapped the snooze button and twisted myself to sit on the corner of my bed, I looked at the time and was shocked at what it was, 2:00PM. I have hunting in two hours! I threw on a pair of shorts and made a jump for the door with no top on, my six-pack on show to everyone in the house. Which was a few people, although I didn't know it at the moment in time. As I jogged down the stairs I could hear giggling and laughing, probably Annabeth or the TV.

When I got to the living room though five pairs of eyes were on me, excluding Tyson, who seemed quite amused. I scan the eyes of the two new girls in my house and the two new boy arrivals. I looked to Annabeth who seemed to be blushing deeply. Smirking I walked the last few steps into the living room.

"Like what you see, Annie~." I tease her. She grabbed the nearest thing near her, which happened to be a large glass cup with hot chocolate in it. She hurled it towards me and just before it hit my face and grabbed it and crushed it, just from contact. I lick my finger. "I prefer blood to hot chocolate." I laugh.

"Shut up." She blushed. "Put a top on."

"Shame I only want one person's blood isn't it." I walked into the kitchen and then shouted. "I don't run a vampire day care either!" I heard a few muffled laughs and then walked back in. "Hey, Jase."

"Hey, Perce." We went to shake hands but then pulled each other in and shoulder bumped. "How you been?"

"Good and yo-." I was cut off by the blushing blonde.

"You two know each other?" Jason and I burst out laughing, hugging our ribs as we fell to the floor.

"Yeah!" I wheeze. "He's my cousin!"

"Yeah!" Jason gasped. "I'm Thalia's younger brother."

"I thought you knew, Ann-." Just before I could continue I felt a hand on the small of my back. "You wouldn't." I dared.

"Don't test me, Seaweed Brain." She came closer to my ear and whispered. "Put a top on."

I turned my head so out lips were inches apart. "You love it really." I whisper huskily. I stand slowly and start walking, Annabeth taking a step back until she hits the kitchen counter. "You don't know how tempting you are."

"I've been told I'm quite tempting." Annabeth smirked. "By Luke."

I growl at his name. "He has no idea." I moved my neck down to where I had marked her, It was slowly fading. "Mine." I growl and mark her again.

"Oww!" I hear a childish voice yell. "My eyes!" He looked like a little Latino elf. "This is too much!"

"Leo!" A girl quite beautiful girl yelled, this caused a scene and everyone was at the door to the kitchen. I jumped beside Annabeth, resting on the counter. "Uh... Did we interrupt anything?"

"Yes!" I yell.

"No!" Annabeth yelled, she glared daggers at me. "You didn't. You interrupted nothing at all."

"Yeah." I growl. "Absolutely, nothing fucking at all." I grab a shirt out the dryer with anger and threw it on. "Nothing at all." I mumble as I walk through the little crowd.

"Does that mean I can have her!?" Tyson yelled, a glint in his eyes.

I forced my arm against his neck and pushed him into the wall. "Touch her and I castrate you. Got it?" The anger boiled inside of my body, threatening to take over.

"Perseus!" I hear from the front door. I was shocked, my mother and father stood in front of the door. "What are you doing to you brother?!"

"Nothing." I shoot a sad look at Annabeth. "Nothing at all." I pushed open the glass backdoor and run out into the forest behind it.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I look at the door and see a man and woman holding hands, obviously Percy's mother and father. The woman was fussing over Tyson making sure he was all right.

"That boy has a temper." The woman huffed. "Get's it from you."

"What happened?" The man asks. "I've seen that happen once, with another man and his mate."

"Uncle." Jason said timidly. "It was a misunderstandi-."

"It was my fault." I sigh. "I acted like nothing happened and Percy got mad. I was stupid to do it."

"No." Calypso threw in. "It was Leo's fault." She glared at him. "If he didn't ease-drop we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I should go find him." I said heading for the door. I felt a hand on my arm and saw it was Percy's mother.

"He would worry if you weren't home when he returned." The woman bargained. "You might bump into some werewolves as well, Percy would over react. Stay, wait for him. He would want that."

"Has this happened before?" I sigh in defeat. They shared a knowing look.

"Not to this scale." The man who I'm guessing is Poseidon sighed. "His girlfriend, Rachel, cheated on him. He was mad for a few minutes, yelling and shouting things. Rachel had never seen him like this and called us, when we got there he was perfectly fine, blood bags were on the floor though. Rachel wasn't there, we asked Percy and he said they broke up, he went back to the Percy we knew before Rachel. Then Rachel turned up wanting on more chance, he flipped a bit. Not as big as this though. He would never threaten anyone without a reason too. Even if they asked a stupid question." He glared at Tyson. "Provoking you brother was not smart."

"I didn't know he was like that with her." He grumbled. "He wasn't like this with Rachel."

"I should also mention it was Tyson who slept with Rachel." Poseidon added. "That's why they fight."

"I had no idea." I sigh and put my head in my hands. The facts that were laid before me swam in my head. Swarming me with millions of unanswered questions. "I need Percy." I mumble, they must have heard because they smiled lightly. "Thanks, I think I need a bit of time to myself now." They nodded and left, Tyson walked, grouchily up the stairs.

 **An hour later~~~ (The feels are real!)**

I still couldn't warp my head around it, it wasn't because we were getting married, it might be partly to do with me being his Blood Mate. I just needed to know why he acted like that. Sudden sounds knocked me out of my trance. Light footsteps and shuffling, then nothing. I didn't want to lift my head up, I had cried in confusion and frustration. I didn't want him to see the weak side of me.

"I'm sorry." The voice mumbled, a few more footsteps and then he seated beside me, placing his forehead on my shoulder. "I've been so confused since I met you. The world used to be in black and white. One night I saw this couple arguing and the girl was staying strong. When I saw her face, I saw colour for the first time in two years, maybe even in my life." He sighed and his hot breath hit me. "I planed on drinking her blood, draining her dry, but I couldn't. This girl who was so much more stronger then me, made me see there's a lot more to life then just blood and pain." He chuckled lightly. "Last night, for the first time in two years, I felt my heart beat. She'll never know how much I truly felt out of place and how deep I am in her debt. Because for the first time in my whole life, I've got something I don't want to lose. I don't want to lose you, Annabeth..."

"I'm not strong." I sob.

"Your stronger then me." He said straight afterwards. "Your everything I can't be. Opposite's attract, right?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms went under my legs and under my neck. "I'm still weak." I say quietly.

We ended up in my bedroom faster than light traveling. "You cried in front of me, your strong for showing you weakness."

"Percy?" I say my arm over my eyes.

"Umm?" He didn't say anything he didn't need to."

"Thank you." I smile. The door was almost closed then I blurted it out. "I love you."

There was silence and then he replied. "I know." I started feeling rejected.

 _"...I love you too..."_

 **The feels in this chapter, More drama coming...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, other supernatural creature mentioned. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 **Percy's POV:**

 _"Argh!"_

A piercing, terrified, echoing shriek awoke me from my slumber. I instantly reacted; jumping up and speeding to the door that connected Annabeth and my room, I shouted, I shouted in sorrow and emotional pain. Fiddling with the door knob, shakily and clumsily. When I finally opened it I shot straight to the other door and opened in more quickly than before. My mind was a blank sheet, no words, no thoughts, just emotions. I stared at Annabeth, my eyes wide in shock and fear.

Annabeth, my Wise Girl, was on her oak wooden bed. Her back arched, her fragile hands gripping her soft throat, covering the mark I had given her. Her eyes- her eyes were a dark, crimson, bloody red. She looked so fragile, and yet, she looked so dangerous. I looked over to her bedroom door and saw Tyson looking at her, he could see it too, the pain that filled her eyes. I nodded to him and he grabbed the house phone from the landing, shakily finding the right number. The door closed.

I slowly walked towards the blonde beauty. She gripped at her throat because of its dryness, she was hungry. But not for human food, she was hungry for blood. Right now, anyone's would work. I sat down and slowly pried away her soft, slightly tanned hands, away from her throat.

"I trust you." I whisper. "I trust you to be in control. I trust you because I love you." I slowly lowered my arm down to her mouth. "...So you can have my blood."

"Percy." She whimpered, pain filling her body. "Why? Why like this?" She sobbed again grabbing my arm.

She was powerful, I could feel her hands gripping tightly to my arm. Then, her fangs pierced my skin.

For a moment I could feel nothing, no pain, no emotions. I had been told if you drink the blood of someone you love, your Blood Mate, they would feel pleasure. I didn't think it'd be this intense. I gasp, pleasure coursed through my body, I felt my fangs draw out. My vision became hazy and my mind was in a blur. She slowly pulled away, licking her lips. Her eyes went back to her natural stormy grey, her fangs went back to normal, but mine didn't. I crushed our lips together.

She was taken aback at first, then slowly, she tangled her fingers in my hair. I pulled her up to me, our tongues dancing together as she arched her back. I pulled away; she panted deeply, I didn't stop my attack. I kissed along her jaw line, down her neck slowly, then I kissed along her collarbone. She gasped in pleasure, I didn't bite her, she already had my mark. I slowly moved my hands along her sides, tracing circles and infinity marks up and down, she shivered at the touch.

I flung myself backwards, pressing myself against the door. I had almost lost it. I opened the door and sped down the stairs in a matter if a second, all the friends of hers, that were girls noticed my red eyes. I went into the kitchen and got two blood bags. I pour one in a cup and the other I drained dry. The girls stared at me.

"I swear if you bit her!" They yelled together, I winced at the loud noise. "I'll kill you!"

I looked along the line. Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Clarisse, Selena, Reyna and Rachel. I hated that girl, she was close with Annabeth though. Rachel smiled sweetly at me as if I still loved her.

"I almost did, then flung myself into the wall-." I shrugged. They didn't seem too impressed.

"Listen here you!" Piper pointed a finger. "You hurt her and we'll-."

"She bit me." They stare at me in awe, I guessed none of them had been bitten before.

"What was it like!?" They yell. I chuckle a little, then I blush. "Awe~!" They chimed.

"I need to give her this." I said lifting up the cup of blood. "Get some there's load in the fridge." They slowly pilled into the kitchen. They didn't even eat before they came.

I walked into Annabeth's room. She was tracing along where I had kissed her with her forefinger and thumb. "Did you like it?" I smirked. "If you want..." I trail off, placing the cup of blood next to her. "I could do it again."

The kiss was less hungry and now, more passionate. She pulled away. "Were not even dating." She gasped as I kissed her collarbone.

"I was going to ask you later, then that... Incident, happened." I mumble against her skin. "I don't even know if your a vampire yet."

"Y-you were?" She asked in shock. I lightly chuckle

"Yeah." I smile. "A Blood Mate's forever, so's a wife..." I kissed her once again. "So will you... Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain." She laughed. I looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing, Wise Girl." She raised an eyebrow then laughed.

"Selena's going to go mental." She laughed. "Nicknames and the daughter of Aphrodite do not go well together."

"I gotta' go out." I say before kissing her, again. "Be back later."

"Don't get yourself killed." She said smiling.

"I have something to live for now." I laughed. "I'm not going to die." And with that I walk out the room.

 _My Wise Girl... Sounds good..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Haven't updated in a while, been focusing on something else. I changed my name to cookiez321 as a dare, please don't judge. Enjoy!**

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

It was early. Not too early, just early, for a vampire. Yes, we had realized later that day I had turned. I understood how Percy felt now. Having a Blood Mate is the greatest feeling in the world, but then again he was slightly careful around me. I had the urge to ask. One of the things I love the most now is my super speed. I jumped up and quickly was in the kitchen, hanging onto him like a monkey.

"Hey, handsome." I whisper in his ear, he shivers slightly then turns around, placing his hands on my hips.

"Right now your a lot more stronger then me." Chuckling he lean down and we kissed passionately, I pulled him in closer deepening then kiss then pulled away. "But I could get used to it." He smirked and laughed.

"Why are you so careful around me?" He looked at me, his eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on his lips. "Tell me, please."

"You remember the morning you changed?" Cupping my cheek, he stared into my grey eyes. "You bit me. When a Blood Mate bites you, you feel an intense pleasure. Gods, you made go in sane as Hades. I was going to bite you too, but then I stopped. I wanted to, so bad." He was smirking now. "We could continue where we left off."

Over the last few days, I'd found out that Percy had a second personality. He would go all playboy-ish and then they would have a heated make-out. She liked this side, but normal Percy was better. His kisses were sweet and caring, right now with her current nature, she wanted this one.

I smirked and asked "Where did we leave off?" He only smirked and started kissing my neck. When we were so rudely interrupted, by Jason.

"Guys!" He yelled, panting. Jason never panted. "The werewolves think you turned Annabeth! Their staring their war preparations as we speak!" Percy was immediately by Jason. "It was a guy named Ben. Smelt like a vampire, was actually a werewolf."

"I knew there was something off about him!" He yelled, while he threw a punch at the wall. "Where are they meeting?"

"South forest, near the camp." Percy came up to me, leaned down and kissed me. "You two should go."

"That's what were doing." He smiled his big grin at me. "Time to test out you new skills."

We ran threw the forest, blurs of green and brown. When we were running their was no structure to the forest, I felt blessed, I also felt cursed. We saw beauty of the world, we saw the cruelty of the world, and we'd live seeing it forever, until the day we die. I felt happy having Percy by my side, I'd never be alone. I finally smelt something bad, like a mass group of people who haven't bathed for weeks.

"That smell is revolting." Percy laughed and slowed down as we came to a clearing, filled with twelve gods/vampires and thirteen werewolf elders. Ben was among them.

"She is clearly a vampire!" One of the grey haired men yelled. "It's not even her birthday yet!"

"You think I turned her!" Percy yelled. "I would never do that! She means more to me then some stupid blood!" That was saying a lot, we live off blood, calling is stupid and not drinking it is your death.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain." I sighed, he was just about to start ranting when I pulled him into another kiss.

"I think I might start ranting more often." He pressed his forehead to mine. "Your amazing." I blush and bury myself in his shirt.

"Shut up." I mumble, after calming down I turn to the gods and wolves. "I wasn't turned, I just came of age early because of all the vampires that surrounded me." My mother looked on for more detail. I slightly nodded. "When a human is turned they crave human blood, I've only drank my Blood Mates. I have not bite marks except for a bite that marks me."

"Annabeth, come on you can't love that idiot." Ben shouted, desperation in his voice.

"He might be an idiot..." I look at Percy and smile. "But he's my idiot." He pulled me in, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Great." He said nervously. "Because I found a hellhound and it turns into a puppy."

"What!?" I yell excited. "Where is it!?" He laughed slightly.

"You'll have to find it." Smiling he pressed his forehead to mine. "Happy two day early birthday." He looked up to the wolves who had sighed because there'd be no war. "Later dad! Later mother-in-law!"

"You could still die, sea spawn!" I ran with Percy back to the house.

"I think she's warming up to me." He said nervously.

"You kissed her daughter in front of her." I chuckled. "Your not dead, you disintegrated. Now I'm gonna' find ma' puppy!"

 **Percy's POV:**

Annabeth can be such a child sometimes, but she's so intelligent. But right now I need to bite her, I'm so frustrated.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I question. She looked at me, showing she had given me her attention. "I want to show you how I felt when you bit me."

I kissed along her neck and find the perfect spot, my fangs plunge into her. Her blood starts to fill my mouth, so sweet and delicious. I'm going insane.

"Percy..." She groaned. "Damn, this is good."

I chuckle against her skin. "You taste so good, and its all mine." Annabeth's lips find mine.

I pick her up bridal style, she teases me sometimes by bringing up Luke, she had that look like she was going to do it now.

"You know-" I growl

"Luke is not going to make you fell better then me." I say kissing her collarbone and start up buttoning me top. "Because I'm better then him."

"I was going to day Luke always wanted this, he never got it." She smirked. I kiss her lips once again.

"That's my girl." I smile against her lips. "I don't wanna' do 'it' tonight, but I want to in the future."

"Okay..." She trailed off in though. "Can vampires get pregnant?"

"We can find out if we want." I whisper seductively. She hit me hard. "Yes, we can."

"So we can start a family when we want to?" I laughed, so cute.

"Little mini-me's and little mini-you's?" She just nodded.

 _"I like it..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**I have found pure magic, no I'm joking. It's just Percabeth... - Random person quote I found. Enjoy**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 **Third Person POV:**

Etched in the plastered walls were two separate tall charts, split by on single thick line. One almost touch the floor; one was barely started. And at the top in, big, bold marker pen was ' **Day's'** On one days turned into weeks, weeks turned into years, and then it was blurred and small. A small tanned hand traced the indents that scarred the wall. But these were no ordinary tally marks. They created words like: _Loser, Freak and even Devil's Child._ The blonde girl hadn't noticed the small droplets cascading down her cheek.

She couldn't comprehend that his pain would be this deep, he was attractive now. He's loving and caring, loyal and strong, he was perfect in her eyes. But his past ran deeper than just words of pain. She had came down to the basement of her own accord, by herself, leaving her lover to sleep.

Beside the marked wall was a letter, a school called 'Goode High' had sent it. It was teared and slightly crumpled. She opened the letter, reading through it. She knew it was wrong, but he meant a lot to her, that and, he bought her a Hellhound. Well, found it, but its the thought that counts.

 _Dear Perseus Jackson,_

' _He hates that name_.' Her voice echoed in her head. ' _His name is Percy..._ '

 _We would like to inform you that your high school reunion is going to be held on the school premises. It will take place on the 22nd of June._

 _'That's today...'_ She said in her head.

 _It would be our dearest pleasure if you would attend, plus one's aloud._

 _Mr D._

Short and sweet. She had been so intrigued by the thought of him not telling her, that she failed to notice the sea green eyed figure approaching her from behind.

"So you found it, huh?" A pair of strong arms wrapped around her as he spoke. "I thought about going, but turning up alone would make me a bigger loser. The schools hot shot will turn up for sure, would make a good fight for the books."

She turned around, staring at his toned body. Muscles rippled from his, he was very attractive facial wise as well. "You wouldn't be going alone." She turned wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "You could..." She pecked his lips. "Show me." Another peck. "Off to them." He chuckled lightly.

"They would try and steal you." He raised one hand and tucked it behind her ear. "We could stay here."

"I want to go." She stared in his eyes. "Now put on a nice dress top, formal pants and a tie." He kissed her lips lightly and gently.

"Yes, ma'am." He stalked off up the stairs, Annabeth followed after.

 **Time skip ~~~ unless you want a graphic changing scene...**

Slowly Percy emerged from his room. He wore a black dress shirt, black, slightly skinny, formal pants and a tie. His top button undone. Annabeth on the other hand was wearing a sleek, black dress to her knees and high heels, she wore no lipstick, just lip gloss and some mascara.

"You look stunning." Percy said breathlessly. He kissed her cheek.

"Not to bad yourself." The blushing female replied. "Lets take the Ferrari." She said giddily.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl." He chuckled grabbing the keys to the car and running after her, grabbing his black blazer on the way out. "You like?" He looked at his gawking girlfriend.

"I'm so glad our parents have been alive long enough to save so much money." She laughed, still wide eyed.

"Honey, get used to it, Love." He smirked, opening the car door for her.

"I will, darling." They laughed as Percy drove down the road.

"How old are you, to them?" She asked, holding his hand so he only had one on the wheel.

"This is our one year reunion, so I'd be..." He trailed off. "I'd be nineteen."

"And I'm seventeen..." She laughed. "How'd you bag a high schooler?" She laughed.

"I didn't." He smiled to her. "She bagged me."

After a short while, they appeared at the school. Lot of people were greeting each other, until Percy showed up. Of course they didn't know it was him yet. Percy parked the car and opened his door, then opened Annabeth's. She got out and he held his arm out. Placing her hand in the crook and the kissed his cheek.

"Just remember, they'll grow old and wrinkly. You and I will look hot forever." He smiled, silently chuckling. "How about we go see your bully."

Everyone was still gawking at Percy and Annabeth, mostly because he's rich and has a nice car.

"Is that Jackson!?" One yelled. "His girls smokin' hot!"

"I know right!" Another yelled. "And his car!?"

"Jackson's gotten way hotter then high school." One girl gawked. "He was cute then too."

Percy leaned down and put his mouth near her ear. "You were right." She smirked, she's always right. "Coming here was a good decision. But spending the day with you would have been better." He paused and looked ahead, giving a fake smile to a two guys and girls in front of us. "Hey, Jake." He winced.

"Hey, Jackson!" The guy named Jake yelled. "This your girlfriend."

"Um... No..." Annabeth looked at him, slightly pain as he didn't introduce her as his girlfriend. "She's my fiancée." I blush, he'd never called her that, unless he was teasing.

"Wow!" He scowled. "How'd you manage that?"

"Percy save me from my ex-boyfriend." Annabeth said, smiling a fake smile. He did save her, she just didn't like this guy. "We met up a few times after, then he asked me to go out with him, and here we are now."

Jake just nodded, staring at Annabeth's chest. "Her eyes are up here." Percy growled.

"Yeah!" A voice chimed in. "Stop undressing her with your eyes, dirt-bag." Thalia had just turned up, she wasn't too happy either.

He starred at Thalia next. "It's okay, I like flat chested girls." He said seductively.

"She's taken." Another voice joined in. They looked over and found Nico, quite a few eyes on them.

"Well, I want this hottie over here anyway." He made a grab for Annabeth's hand, but she was pulled into a muscular chest. "Your too young to get married, lets have some fun."

"How about my fist has fun with you face." Percy growled, all eyes on them now.

"Perce!" Another voice, this gets better and better. "Calm down."

A guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes had jumped in the conversation. He had crutches and a girl was latched onto his arm. The girl had wavy hair and a pair of green eyes. She seemed quite timid. All the girls had stepped back because the boys were about to start fighting. All except Grover.

A quite buff girl then step beside the group. She had brown hair and seemed to be scowling at the boy brown haired, brown eyed boy beside her. He left and threw his blazer down standing next to Percy. It was three on three now

"Fifty on Jake. Hey Grover." She said flatly, Nodding over to the guy on crutches.

"Hundred on Percy." Annabeth said, smirking. They looked at her weirdly. "Its his money not mine." The girl only smirked, a smirk of approval.

"Clarisse. Nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out, Annabeth grabbed it. "Chris' girlfriend."

"Annabeth, you too." She gulped. "Percy's fiancée."

"Your marring Percy!" All the girls scream, Grover screamed too.

"And your a vampire, too." Grover sighed. She stared at him. "The one that caused that vampire, werewolf thing."

"How'd the hade's you know about that!?" She asked, wide eyed, and shocked.

"My name's Juniper, tree nymph." They shook hands. "Clarisse is a vampire."

"Fight's starting!" Clarisse shouted.

Jake swung his arm and Percy, who skilfully blocked the blow with his forearm then upper-cut his in the jaw. Nico had his guy in a head lock and relatedly to Percy upper-cut him in the jaw. Chris just seemed to block his moves and kick him the stomach, he was playing with him. Percy kneed Jake in the face, then he collapsed to the floor. Nico pushed his guy into the fence and then kicked him in the stomach. Chris tripped his attacker up and swiftly kicked him in the balls.

"Damn!" Clarisse then handed over fifty dollars to Annabeth. Percy walked over not out of breath or hand a scratch on him.

"Hey, beautiful." He smiled and then kissed her lips. "How about we all ditch?" Everyone was up for that and they left to their cars.

"Jake's a werewolf." Percy laughed. "And a weak one at that."

"Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain." She didn't know why, but Percy fighting was hot.

And he did, he pushed her against his car door and kissed her senseless. "We should go." He kissed her again and opened her door. "We'll continue this later."

"Percy..." She said, her eyes turning red. "I need blood."

"Check the bag!" He said hurriedly. He went into the boot to see if he had any there. "Got some!" He passed her the bottle and she drank.

"New blood." He smiled. "Of course you have a low hunger spam."


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, it's late. I'm working on an actual story I want to write, I might change, you know, copy and paste it changing it into a Percy Jackson fiction. Anyway here's chapter 9, enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was sat in a coffee shop. A book in one hand and a hot chocolate in the other, waiting for Percy to come and meet me. He'd been out to hunt for two days, we arrange to meet here. What he failed to mention is that Blood Mates miss each other, a lot, when their apart. The whole two days had been all about trying not to think about that Seaweed Brain; it's a lot harder than it sounds. In them two days there had been one attack by a rogue werewolf, I had a nice meal for the night then. For the other day I had work on some blueprints, I finished one and started a new one. But I was throwing up a lot, but I think its just the blood.

I took a sip from my hot chocolate, feeling a presence's walking up to the seat in front of me. I continue reading my book, occasionally putting my drink down to flick the pages. The person sat down in front of me, I could feel his stares his on me, it was really pissing me off.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing by yourself?" A flirtatious male voice called across the small table.

I didn't look up when I was answering him. "Waiting for my boyfriend." I reply blankly, not even making eye contact. "What are you doing hitting on girls? Are you desperate?"

"Oh wow." He laughed, I look up a little and look at his face. His dead, bland, blue eyes staring at me. "That hurt. I'm actually here with my friend, but I saw you alone, looking hot. So I came to talk to you, maybe get your number."

"The only number you'll be getting is 911 when I get your ass arrested for harassment." My voice came out pissed off and irritated, placing my book down and glaring at him. "So move."

"Don't be like that." He leaned forward, his shaggy blonde hair falling into his eyes. He moved his lips to mine. "We could just-!"

A loud ring interrupted him, I slap his cheek, hard, and answer my ringing phone.

"Is that you Percy?" I ask down the phone, my face lighting up.

 _"Who is he?"_ Percy's voice dripped with venom. I could feel his anger radiating from his voice. _"I'll take your silence as your close to him."_

"What? Percy!" I yell down the phone, he was accusing me of cheating. "Don't start accusing me, I don't know him!"

 _"What do you expect me to do?"_ His voice was a little calmer, but still uncertain. _"I just saw him going to kiss you, and you didn't move! What do you expect me to think?"_

"I expect that you know that I love you." I say sighing. "Because I do; I missed you more then anything." I put my forehead in my hand, feeling the phone being snatched from my hand.

"Hey, is this her boyfriend?" He asked down the phone, he put it on speaker.

 _"Yes."_ I could feel his anger raising from him again. _"Give her the phone back."_ His demanding tone echoed in my ears.

"Yes, give me the phone back!" I scream at him, causing people to stare. "I don't even know you, and you take my phone!? Who the hell are you?!"

"We could get to know each other." He leaned forward and kissed my lips, I push him away and wipe my mouth.

I hear a chime and then somebody standing beside me. I look and see Percy, his eyes turning red. "Your coming with me." He growled and grabbed the mans collar, dragging him into the alley way. I follow after. "You going to kiss my girlfriend and try and take her from me?!" He punched him in the stomach. "You've got some balls." He turned to me and pointed a finger, he calmed down a bit a sighed. "I can smell it all over you." He leaned his head down to my shoulder, whispering in my ear. "You don't even know yourself." He hugged me and intertwined our fingers together.

I start pulling him further into the darkness, then we super speed to the house. I push my lips to his, pressing my body against his, feeling the heat radiate from him. I fumble with the door handle until I open it, pulling off his jacket and discarding it.

"Percy, I missed you." I kiss his lips again, unbuttoning his shirt. I wasn't worried about giving this, we had done it once before. "Percy?" He was only slightly responding to my kisses. He looked into my eyes and kissed me.

"Annabeth..." His husky, breathless voice calls out to me. "We shouldn't." He places a hand lovingly on my stomach, that's when it clicked. I place a hand over my mouth, as he pulls out a box from his sweat pants pocket. "Please, do this."

"We could be..." He looks into my eyes and kisses me, placing the box in my hand. "Do you want it?"

"More than anything." He smiled at me, then hugged me. "See you in a minute." He laughed, I walk towards the bathroom. "Do you want it?" He calls out, I stop and turn around, a smile on my face.

"Yes. I want it so much to be true."

 **Percy's POV**

I hear the door click shut, then I run towards the front door, hunters outside waiting for me. I stare at them, a fiery look in my eyes. I bust the water pipe and sent two of the three flying towards the sun, no doubt their dead.

"What a shame." The guy from before sighs. He moves forward. "A child of the Vampires, a prophecy child. What will you do? That child will die from yours, or whoever's it is, prophecy."

"I didn't change her into a vampire." I growl, my eyes towards the floor. "It said I would change someone and then they'd have my child. But I don't want anyone other than Annabeth.!" I had started shouting somewhere in the sentence.

"That's why it's sad, you'll cheat on her." He looked at me before smiling. "Maybe its Rachel." I charge at him grabbing his neck, choking him with my inhuman strength. "Or maybe Annabeth cheated on you?"

"I can smell my scent in her." I laugh at him, before smiling. "I create my own destiny, I'll change it too." Those were the last words that I said before I sent him away with his friends.

"Percy!" Annabeth screams running out the door, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you! I love our child too!" I kiss her lips and super speed up the stairs.

"You know." I mumble into her neck. "It's meant to be good for the baby."

We embrace before she speaks up.

"I really missed you." She laughed, kissing my lips.

"Why don't you show me just how much."


	10. Chapter 10

**I hope you liked the little twist in the story! You can either name the child, or choose the gender, I don't mind. There's an important note below, please read.**

 _ **IMPORTANT NOTE:**_

 _ **I have been working on a story, I can easily change it to a Percy Jackson Fanfiction. After this story, I can upload it. It's not like this, its an actual story that I came up with. I wanted to beta test it with my Fanfiction account. It came to me when I was in class, we were talking about torture and post-apocalyptic literature.**_

 _ **At the end of this chapter there will be a small extract from the story, I would love your opinions on whether you want me to upload it.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 **Percy's POV:**

I had woken up to a wriggling lump of heat in my arms, that had accidently knock the wind out of me with an elbow to the lungs. A heap of blonde hair was on just below my chest; a fragile hand rested just beside it. Our legs were tangled together, the soft skin of the California girl gentle brushing against mine. Her shoulders move up and down with her light breathing, I gentle pull move my hand to move the soft princess curls from her face.

Her eyes were closed lightly as she peacefully slept, her breathing gently caressing my skin. I move my hand to touch her cheek, my finger gently grazing her cheeks. I traced her jaw line repeatedly, making her move into my soft touch. My other hand was tracing her spin, making her shiver as my fingers gracefully move along it. She nudges her face into my skin, my hands skimming along my skin as she rearranges herself.

I gentle turn her over onto her back, giving her the most delicate of touches. I place my hands on her side before moving my head down to her stomach, leaving butterfly kisses around her belly button. I then shift off the bed, slight creaks echoed across the room, making Annabeth shift some more. I stare down at her before chuckling slightly at her new position. She was curled up in a ball, her hands gently smoothing her own stomach.

I walked over to the draws beside the wardrobe, tossing my shirt to the floor and grabbing my phone. I stare down at the screen, looking at the two miss calls from Chiron. I place the phone to my ear, listening to the dialling tone, after a moment his unheard voice graces my ears.

"Good afternoon, Percy." His raspy voice chuckles from the phone. I could even image his facial expression, a big, old smirk. "I take it you slept well."

"Hello to you to, Chiron." I smile slightly while sighing. "I don't know why you called me, but I'm hear to talk about my small prophecy."

"Ah!" He say down the phone, remembering the prophecy given two years ago. "You will betray her love, and a mistress will bare your child."

"I don't have a mistress, and my girlfriend is pregnant." Annoyed I place a hand on my forehead. "The prophecy can't be about me."

"Let me finish, Percy!" He practically yelled, his annoyed tone making me chuckle. "And a mistress will bare your child. But new-borns are lie's and their love's are truth's, unrequited love will tear the mistress in two. For one child belongs, grey eyes tell no lie's..."

I take three deep breaths before saying my hypothesis on the prophecy. "So the lie is the mistresses child, and the truth is Annabeth's and I's child. I love Annabeth, but not the mistress. Someone with grey eye's is the only truth." I sigh, then twitch in annoyance. "Why is that blasted mummy telling me about my love life?!"

"As your aware your bride already knows this prophecy." He said, his voice crackling down the phone.

"Wait, she knows?" I stare at the sleeping girl, a smile gracing my lips.

"You two are coming to camp, this I am aware of." Chiron the laughed. "Bye, Perseus!"

"Don't call me-." I was cut off by the ending tone.

I stare down at Annabeth, her loose, too long, white top hung off one of her shoulders. She had rolled over and was now on her back. I pull my shorts up slightly before crawling on top of her.

I kiss her lips gently. "Wake up, beautiful." I whisper into her ear, giving her another kiss. "We have to go somewhere today." I give her another kiss, feeling her slightly press back. "Come on Wise Girl, time to get up, love." I then place two light kisses on the corners of her mouth, a calm smile gracing her lips. "I still can't believe your carrying my child." I kiss her again, feeling her kiss back, her arms lazily wrapping around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." She let out a small- cute -yawn, before kissing me again. "I still can't believe I'm carrying your child." I smile at her, picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

"You have a nice relaxing shower and I'll pack your bag." I let her feet touch the floor kissing the top of her head. "I'll pack it neatly."

"Percy you haven't been with other girls, have you?" She asks, looking at the floor with a sad smile. I wrap my arms around her, stuffing my face into the crook of her neck.

"Your the only girl I want to be in bed with, Wise Girl." I mumble into her neck, kissing it gently. "I don't need anyone other then you, because I love you more than anyone. Even if your mother hates me."

She laughed before kissing my cheek. "She doesn't hate you, she just dislikes you."

"I think that's another word for hate." I say leaning my forehead to hers. "She did say she'd pull out my testicles through my mouth."

"Seaweed Brain?" She asks sarcastically. I simple nod at her. "Go pack."

I give her one last kiss before retreating to the bedroom, I look and see her phone open on messages. I stare at the screen for a few seconds before dropping it onto the bed.

 _I'm pregnant Annabeth. It's Percy's. It happened three days ago. - Rachel. 6:00 pm_

I stare at the floor before walking towards the wardrobe and packing my bag first, the sound of the shower running in the background. I couldn't help myself but look to see what Annabeth had replied.

 _I heard you've been sleeping with Luke, and Percy was with me three days ago. Your some friend. :) - Annabeth. 6:02_

The sound of the shower running was no more, and the door creaked open. I put her phone down and stare at her, in her short towel.

"You shouldn't have came out like that." I say smiling at her, stalking towards her.

"You shouldn't have been looking through my phone." She frowned slightly before looking at me.

"Looking through your phone was an invasion of privacy, I'm sorry." I say grabbing her hand in mine, looking down at her. "But your very teasing in that."

"Nope, I'm getting dressed, sorry Seaweed Brain." She walk proudly passed me.

I spin around and wrap one arm around her waist, using the other to move her wet hair from her neck. "You make me crazy, you do something crazy to me." I kissed her neck before marking her again.

"I have love bits from last night, thank you." She said placing a hand on her neck, wiping a finger over it. "You make me crazy too. You leave me for a whole day and I was already lost without you two hours later."

"I love you, so fucking much." I reach into my shorts pocket and pull out a small box. Without moving my hand from her waist I open the box, then move it in front of my face. "You make me want to marry you."

Her hand slowly move's to her mouth, before cupping the box. "Were already getting married."

"All the more reason to." I kiss her cheek and then place both hands on her waist. "So would you wear that ring to show your my fiancée and that you want this?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **So there you have it, now the testing chapter...**

 _ **Testing chapter: God Eaters**_

I've lived, for ten years of my life, being a scientific experiment. They took us from our families, our friends, from our normal lives. All because we were different, different to human kind. Both parents that made us, were contaminated. From that, the prisoners in here were made. Some were taken earlier in their lives, some at seven, some at twenty, the same experiments were used on every single one of us.

I had been tied to a plastic,cold, hard white chair since I came here. The same itchy, brown leather straps, trapped me in the chair, unable to move. They'd come in and choose one of the various torture instruments, then sit themselves down in a wooden chair next to me. They'd stare you in the eye's, a glint of amusement in them, then call you a monster, a beast then, they'd torture me.

They did a variety of non-human things. They'd insert sharp, cold, razor like needles into the soft spot when you pull down the bottom of your eye. After that they'd place millions of micro-small pins across my body. They'd pull down the only bit of clothing I had, which was a white pair of knee length shorts, and do the same.

Another one was to keep us sane. They'd move down to my legs and break my toes and leg bones, while counting down from one-thousand in sevens. The white coated people would bring a hammer down with extreme force, and crush whatever bone it hit. They'd keep us sane, to know what was going on around us, to know what was happening to our bodies. To show us that we weren't human.

Their favourite 'experiment' was to cut open our chest and stomach, then watch as it mended in mere seconds. Sometimes they'd grab a mirror, then force my eyes to stay open, as they tried to break my organs. They pointed out that they were never breaking, bullet proof. They'd do it over and over again, focusing on trying to break our organs, not caring about the crimson, warm liquid, that oozed from our bodies.

My name is Percy experiment 1403. I've been an experiment for ten years of my life. I have messy, jet black hair and sea green eyes. I think I turned seventeen around a month ago, but honestly I can't remember, I've been in here that long.

I've been an experiment for ten years, knowing my cell mate's from shouting to each other through the walls and doors. Then it all changed...


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to the people who read my tester chapter and gave me feed back. I decided I will post it, just not straight after. You need a Percabeth cool down before I make you insane with my new story! Enjoy...**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

 **Third Person POV:**

His eyes quickly scanned the pool of darkness before him. His hand wavering slightly at the touch of anything he didn't notice. He trailed his hand along a flat surface, most likely it was the wall. When his hand had found the familiar switch, he pressed gently to it- a flicker of light appearing.

He turned towards his BMW. The leather coated seats cool from the shade. The sea green eyed man opened the boot, tossing in the bags carelessly. His eyes darted around the room, sharply surveying the blue painted walls. The paint work was peeled and wrinkled- cracks in the walls. He then picked up the small puppy beside him, holding it slightly close to his chest.

"Your going to protect my girlfriend and my baby, aren't you?" He asked the black and white pup, his eyes grinning with amusement. "I've gone insane, talking to a Hellhound." He sighed before opening the door and placing the dog in the back, winding down the windows to let the air seep through.

"Mm Seaweed Brain, lets go." A feminine voice called out from the passenger seat. "I don't like waiting." He chuckled at her, opening the door and sliding in.

He started the engine of the car, turning into a twisted, bumpy, dirt path.

 **Time skip~~~~~**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy parked the car smoothly into a forest clearing, his hands turning white as he clutched the wheel.

"What's wrong?" I ask, opening my door and moving to get out, almost in an instant Percy was by my side. "Come on Seaweed Brain, tell me?" I whine, intertwining our fingers.

"Well your siblings don't like me, much less do they want a treaty." Sighing, his finger gently drew circles on the back of my hand. "They're going to kill me because your pregnant; you also can't sleep in my cabin." He brought my hand to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"There's got to be something about your girlfriend being pregnant, that should at least break the rule." I laughed, swatting him on the back of the head. "I'll be fine, their my half brothers and sisters, they'll look after me."

He laughed before walking up to a tree, smiling like a clown. He jerked his thumb towards it. "This is how Thalia got her name, she used to be a pinecone tree." At this point I try stifling my laughter, finding it strangely hard to. "Pinecone Face, that's what we call her."

"I think I'll just stick with Thals." I look over to see twelve cabins big cabins, and a few minor ones. A few grey eyed people staring at me.

Percy places a hand on my back, ushering me forward. "The big guys Malcolm, he's pretty good at fighting, more better at strategies because of his mother." Percy starts his explanation. "He's probably the one you'll like most." He then pointed to two girls at his side. "Rose and Paige, they're the two that are swift and fast, I dated Rose once." I look at him hysterically, why would he say that? "It lasted a day or two, don't worry. She still likes me though."

"So what were you, a playboy or generally dumb?" I ask sarcastically, rubbing my stomach unconsciously.

"I don't know, all I know is that I've found the one I want to spend an eternity with." He jumped in front of me, which was in-between Rose and I. "And she's having my baby." He smiled before kissing my cheek and nodding towards Malcom. "See you later, Wise Girl." His black jacket's hood was facing our way. "Love ya'."

I stare at the girl named Rose. He hair was a dark, midnight blue; it was tightly curled. Her grey eyes had change from a ecstatic mood to a dull and heartbroken one. Her mouth curled upwards in a sadistic smile.

"Hey Annabeth, are you in pain?" She asked, faking her worried tone.

I shake my head, looking down at my stomach. "I'm pregnant." All their grey eyes widen, wanting to know more. "Percy's the father, we've been together about a month."

"Are you crazy?!" A pair of slightly strong hands grab my shoulders, his curly blonde hair just above his glasses. "Jackson's baby! That's a death wish, Rachel's still crazy about him!"

"I know." I say sighing. "She lied and said Percy knocked her up, even though it was Luke."

"You mean Luke as in wanna-bring-back-Cronos-Luke?" The final girl piped in, her slightly brown hair was straight; not dyed like Rose's. Her small nose wrinkled. "The man is literally a demon, you know from Hades."

"Tell me about it!" I sigh beginning to walk down the hill, the three following after me.

"Did Percy tell you he lost his virginity to me?" The girl smirked, her -non-existent- chest puffing up.

"He would have had experience if he did it with you." I laugh, suddenly felling a sharp pain in my stomach. I screech and fall to the fall, clutching my stomach.

Two sets of wind rush passed me, Malcolm was speeding insanely down the hill, a pair of arms wrap around me. "It's okay." A familiar voice whispers. "The baby has grown really fast, even for a vampire. You've skipped at least two months."

"And how long does it take for a vampire baby to be born?" I say leaning into him, readying myself at his neck.

"At least seven months." And with that I plunge my teeth into his neck, fisting his coat into my hands.

He strokes my back, I fall into a deep slumber. The baby kicking for the first time, I hear the words:

"It's amazing!" Whispered in my ear, before blacking out.


	12. Please read! Poll Open!

**I want to say that this story will be on pause for two to three weeks.**

 **I know its not convenient, but I want to work on my second story for you guys, God Eater.**

 **I also want your opinions on what stories I should do, there are a lot that I want to do but only three will get chosen, one of them is God Eater.**

 **So if the first to be made and put on the fanfiction website is God Eater you have three to choose from.**

 **1.** ** _An Assassins Promise:_**

He stood atop of a fifty storied building, his eyes looking down at the street below. He held the polished black metal in his right hand; his knuckles turning white. His black blazer whipped in the wind, his hair moving with the breeze.

"Tch." The noise left his mouth unconsciously, he had no body to get his money.

He jumped off the small ledge onto the building's roof, slipping his gun into the holder under his blazer. He straightened out his red tie, making himself presentable.

He flipped out his gold IPhone 6 dialling the number to his contractor. The phone rung for a few minutes before the contractor picked up.

"Is it done?" The raspy voice asked, excitement ringing through the phones speaker. "Did you kill him? Did you make sure his family didn't know?"

"Frederick Chase was assassinated, his body feel off the building into the lake." The assassin yawned, then scratched the back of his neck. "Probably half way to the ocean by now."

They had cut the conversation short, he would be getting his money.

 _"Frederick Chase, I promise to look after your daughter, wife and twin children." He remembered his promise to the victim, he would look after them until they had moved on._

He looked up at the red, sunset, Manhattan city sky. Then he opened the roof top entranced door and walked away. He walked to the Chase Resident's house.

 **2.** ** _Your Not Real:_**

Annabeth Chase looked out of her window, staring at the next door neighbour's son. He'd never noticed her in school, he'd never noticed her next door.

She walked down the corridor, late for lesson. This was unusual for her, she was early, or on time every day.

"I didn't do it!" Someone yelled, she turned the corner and saw Percy Jackson pressing a senior girl to the wall. "I swear! I didn't do it after last time."

"Then who..." His voice was filled with danger, like he was going to pounce at any moment. "Put the hate letters in Annabeth's locker?"

I gasp from afar, put he some how heard me, he dropped the girl and stalked towards me. I moved backwards, getting ready to run, then I ran. I skidded past lockers and classrooms, ran along stairs and corridors, until I reached the roof, but he was still behind me.

"This isn't real." I look at the toned, black haired man in front of me. "Your not real."

"Of course I'm real." He said, deadpanned. "My eyes aren't normally red though. I'm just angry."

"Your not real." He moved towards me, his hand cupping my face. "No one protects me, not even a Vampire."

"I protect you, 'cause I'm real."

 **3.** ** _This Is Suicide:_**

"This is suicide." I sigh, wondering how the hell I got here.

"No what's suicide is jumping in there empty handed." He clutched his cursed sword and a demon killing gun. "Were in the apocalypse."

"Yeah I forgot." I reply sarcastically. "The Half Bloods, the life line to human existence."

"Now your getting the hang of it, I'll take you there and you can be as awesome as me." He smirked, his sea green eyes lighting up. "Then we can kill them bastards and live in our old houses again." He smiled and held out his hand to me. "I'll protect you."

"This is suicide." I sigh again.

"No this is life, we live this way."

 **The poll is open now! Please enter in your vote of the two stories you want in a PM or as a review, thank you!**


End file.
